im so sorry zero
by gaara's only baby girl
Summary: kanames being ajerk and made zero cry but its not all bad some fluffiness at the end


ok first of all i do not own vampire knight if i did kaname and zero would already be fucking... Don't give me that look you know its true. now on with the story all you sick pervs thats mental enough to read this.

What was wrong with him, that was the main thought running through kanames mind as he callasped on his oversized bed. Why did he have to be such a dick with the people he cares for, why the hell would he say something so insencitive to the silver haired hunter. He was a jackass that was his final conclusion. As Kaname sat there starring at his cieling recalling the scene that took place only moments ago.

_flashback_

_Zero was escorting the night class as usual but alone this time it seems Yuki had came down with some sort of cold. He, nor Kaname seemed to be in the mood for anyone's crap today. And as much as they both loved Yuki they couldn't very well ignore their duty's . zero escpecially didn't want to deal with the cross acadmey students bullshit today. He and Kaname had made sort of an effort to get along seeing how they where stuck with each other do to their bloodbond. They had found out that the really didn't mind each others compan,but today they weren't exactly up to trying to deal with each others stupidity the silence was more than exceptable,but nothing last forever. "Your brooding again, must you always have that look on you face" Kaname inqired zeros eye visibly twitched "What exactly are you talking about Kuren" his voice lace with false venom and annoyance thay had to after all keep up their act of hatred._

_" i was meerly asking a question " Kaname said a look of amusment on his face. Zero groaned couldn't the pureblood behave at least in public. "Get the fuck away from me Kuran" Kaname raised a delicet brow "I thought that you enjoyed my company mr. prefect" Zero growled true annoyance and anger shown on his face "Why the bloody hell would I enjoy your company pureblood. Kanames eyes furrowed in anger about to say some thing truly horrable" How dare a lowly ex human a level D speek to me Kaname Kuran in such a way learn your place" Kaname hissed, Zeros head snapped up to look at him wide eyed Kanames hand snapped up over his mouth a look of horror on his face "Z, Zero " Zero took a step back from him he shook his head trying to hold back the tears "How could he how could he say something like that i hate him i hate him" Zero thought before tuning on his heel and running away._

_End of flashback_

Kaname mentally slapped himself for even thinking such a thing about his precious hunter. "Dammit what wrong with me why diid i say that" Kaname frowned "He probally hates me now i wouldnt blame him. He thought out loud Kaname groand "_thats it i have to apologize to him " _Kaname thought as he jumped up from his bed walking quickly over to the door when he opend it he didn't expect to see Zero standing there hand rose up as if he was about to knock Zero looked up at him eyes glazed over with unshed tears "Zero" Kaname asked he grabbed Zeros arm and pulled him into a tight hug and finally Zeros tears spilled over "shhh no don't cry i'm sorry please don't cry zero" Kanames words only made him sob louder "you 'sniff ' didnt 'sob really mean it did you" Zero asked between sobs Kanames eyes widend he felt his chest tighten "No of course i didn't i'm so sorry please forgive me Zero" Kaname exclaimed Zero sniffled and nuzzled further into Kanames chest before giving a weak nod then looking up at Kaname tears still streaming down his cheeks "I forgive you " Zero cried Kaname cupped his face in his hands making Zero look at him Kaname laid his forehead on Zeros then closing his eyes "Zero beutiful people should never cry that means that you shouldnt cry" Kaname said kissing Zero softly on the lips he pulled back and chuckled softly at the deep blush on Zeros cheeks "I love you my presious little hunter" Kaname said softly Zero blushed before replying "I love you too" then Kaname leaned back down and kissed him again and again and again still holding each other tightly. The rest is for you to imagine.


End file.
